The present invention is related to cardiac defibrillator apparatus, and in particular to the electrode paddles which are a part of such defibrillator apparatus.
A defibrillator electrode paddle is a device which is useful with a second similar electrode paddle for applying a controlled electrical shock across the heart of a human patient to terminate fibrillation thereof when the heart is in a condition of arrhythmia. These paddles are typically of a disc-like configuration mounted on a coaxial and elongated handle.
The two electrode paddles are generally coated with a thick layer of conductive paste or electrolyte in order to optimize the electrical connection between the paddle and the chest of a patient. The paddles are then applied with firm pressure on the chest wall and an electrical discharge passed therethrough.
Prior to using a defibrillator apparatus in this manner, one of the major causes of delay is the need to apply the conductive paste to the electrode surface prior to application to the body. Certain patents of which Applicant is now aware and which may relate to Applicant's invention, but which do not disclose nor suggest Applicant's invention, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,467,863 to Karsh, 3,224,447 to Becker et al., 3,151,619 to Sullivan, and 2,555,037 to Jensen.